


This Is Bliss

by wicked_sugar



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hulk - Fandom
Genre: Bruce love his Tony, Fluffy, It's soooo flufffy, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Tony has a heart for his Brucie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_sugar/pseuds/wicked_sugar
Summary: Tony and Bruce all sweet and sexy in bed.





	This Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> No time line here, just Tony and Bruce being their adorable sexy selves. Have a beta reader now, the lovely Melanie_L offered her services and I was like yes please. So now my stories will shine :). Once again none of this belongs to me, but if it did...well that's another story. Belongs to Marvel and Disney, not making any money, so don't sue.

This Is Bliss  
by Wicked_Sugar  
Beta by Melanie_L

 

Warm soft kisses traveled over his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his jaw line, over his goatee. Finally, the smooth, warm lips covered his own; their kiss was sweet and slow and full of love. Tony completely melted into it. Being kissed awake by his sweet, loving Brucie was one of the best things in the world to him. Wrapping his arms around the other man, pulling him tight against his body and swallowing a moan as Tony deepened their kiss, his soft, warm tongue met Bruce’s, gently playing and slipping around. Yeah, Tony thought this was bliss. 

Never in his life could he remember that he’d been loved so deeply, if at all, as Bruce loved him. No one had ever inspired him to love as deeply as he loved Bruce. Tony had never really believed in soulmates until that fateful day on the helicarrier when Dr. Bruce Banner had gone from someone amazing, Tony admired to an incredibly handsome man, live and in 3D. He had never fallen for someone as fast or as hard as he had for Bruce and his Jolly Green Hulk. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Bruce had brought so much brightness and light into Tony's life just by being there, by being his brilliant, sexy self. 

Tony sighed and melted further into their kiss until his genius mind turned itself off and all that was left to feel was his Brucie. Bruce's strong, sure hands ran down Tony's chest, gently caressing the arc reactor that glowed with soft blue light. It was warm and smooth to the touch, and gave Tony life. Bruce had come to love it as much as he loved the chest it was in. Tony broke the kiss. He looked deeply into Bruce's soft, brown eyes. The trust and love Bruce saw in deep warm pools of Tony’s dark brown eyes blew him away every time. No words were said, they weren’t needed. Bruce knew he was the only one Tony welcomed as close to the arc reactor. He smiled, leaning in to catch Tony's lips again. Soon his hands were moving again, sliding over firm ab muscles. Fuck, Tony felt amazing as always. Bruce knew he would never get enough of touching his man, ever. 

Tony's hands caressed down Bruce's shoulders, back to his hips, and cupped the scientist’s ass. He dug his fingers into the muscle and dragged him closer. Bruce found himself on his back, with Tony on top of him, holding his hands above his head. 

"You're mine Bruce Banner. I hope you know that." He said, smiling wickedly. Bruce moaned low and deep in this throat. "Mmm, fuck yes I am." God, he loved being Tony's.

"Sounds like you enjoy that fact," Tony smirked, kissing Bruce's nose.

"You know I love being yours, Tony," Bruce laughed.

Tony's smirk turned into a sexy smile, as he teased Bruce with his lips, getting just close enough for the other man to lean up, only to pull back at the last second. Bruce growled, which made Tony laugh. He decided not to torment the man any longer and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Bruce surrendered under Tony, as happy as a pea in a pod. 

‘Who knew it could be like this’, was Bruce's last thought. Then, all he could do was feel.

And no one made him feel the way Tony did. 

~Fin~


End file.
